Round and Round We Go
Round and Round We Go is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 27, 2002. It is not to be confused with the DVD from the Phillippines of the same name containing Play for Exercise! and Day and Night. On September 22, 2009, It was later re-released under a different title, "Fun on Wheels". Plot When Robert bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests the kids visit with his friend Pop Wheely. Pop absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory. As Pop's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Robert's bike, Pop lets Barney and the kids test new wheels for his bus, ship, train, and planes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Lots of fun songs like "Wheels on the Bus" and "Down by the Station" accompany the kid's animated journeys and soon they're finally back in the tree house putting the finishing touches on Robert's newly renovated bike. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) (only appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #This Is The Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Pop Wheely's Got A Way To Go #Oh, When We March #Big and Little #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: (I'd Love to Sail / The Fishing Song) #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This Is The Way (Reprise) #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'A Circle's Shape is Round' #Pop Wheely's Got A Way To Go Trivia *This video marks: **The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. **The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. **The final appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. **The last video to feature the Seasons 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. **The last video to have David Bernard Wolf as a musical director. **The official end of Barney & Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997–August 27, 2002) **The last video to be filmed on the treehouse set. **The last video to have the second generation kids. *On the cover, Barney is seen riding a bike with Baby Bop. However, in the Season 10 episode Differences, Barney is unable to ride a bike, because he is too big (his weight breaks the tires off). *This Barney video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *In "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes", the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than in Round and Round We Go; (as it wasn't released yet when Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). *According to Dino Dancin' Tunes, the prototype name for this video was Barney's Wings, Wheels & Waves''.'' *Fun On Wheels contains a menu, unlike the original release of Round and Round We Go. However, Fun on Wheels and On The Move with Barney omit the Barney Says segment found on the original release. *Although the video was released 2002 the closing credits said 2000 (which it is was filmed and produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from "Barney's Sleepytime Songs & Season 1 version low-pitched." except with an increased tempo. *Emily wears the same sweater in You Are Special. Releases B000068V9G.jpg Hjhj.jpg|Spanish version Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 6 Category:2002